Stand My Ground
by lostinhersong
Summary: In the future, hope is gone. And the only way to have any once again, is to alter history. But at what cost?  H/M AU
1. Chapter 1

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I got to face it._

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground"_

**The year is 2064. War, famine, and plague have crippled the people of the land, and allowed a corrupt government run by the Fox Party to take control. It seemed, at first, that all would be well, but after a few years of Fox rule, it has become quite obvious that they are not looking towards the betterment of the people, but instead would prefer to allow the world to remain in shambles. With the use of their suit-clad "Agents" the Fox Party had been able to quell any uprising. **

**However, hidden deep within the sewers of "Fox City", the capital city of the New World, a group of citizens known to the government by the name "The Phoenix Resistance" has grown in number as well as courage. Fueled by the fire of the screaming poor and hungry, they have taken it upon themselves to rid the world of evil, and eliminate the Fox Party once and for all.**

**2064**

"I'm sorry, Michiru…but he has her. He has my baby! And if I don't kill you…he's going to kill her…or worse, turn her into one of _them. _You have to understand," her voice shook, as did the knife she clutched in her hand.

"Umeko…don't do this…" The woman in question held out her hand, backing away slowly. Aqua ringlets wove their way to the center of her back, her slender body clothed in an over-sized white dress shirt (which belonged to the advancing woman) and a black skirt. Her eyes were wide, not with fear, but with betrayal.

"You don't seem to understand! I have to! I have to kill you to protect her, don't you see!" Umeko screamed, her cheeks stained with tears. She was a few inches taller than Michiru; her eyes were a deep emerald green, her hair a deep chestnut brown. She wiped her eyes as Michiru felt her back hit a wall.

"Umeko, we can save her. The resistance can save her!" Michiru shouted back, her voice shaking as the knife weaved its way closer and closer towards her body.

"I don't think the resistance can do much of anything, Michiru…" She met the woman she had been courting for months eyes before plunging the knife deep into her gut; her own eyes closed as she felt a heavy thud by her feet. The woman moved her eyes to take in what she had done; Michiru's hair lay splayed the dark wood of the floor, her eyes closed in eternal sleep. The large hunting knife jutted from her gut.

"I'm sorry, Michiru.I truly am. This was his plan. Cut off the head, kill the snake. You were the head of the snake, Michiru. When I agreed to this... I didn't ever think I would fall in love with you. But I did. I loved you so much." She knelt down and kissed the fallen woman softly on her pale lips, her face glimmering with tears. She stood up and draped the long black coat she wore over Michiru's body, and turned to walk away from her.

"Is it done?"

"As you asked. Where is my daughter, Haruo?"

"Right where you left her. Though, Umeko, you never seem to remember that she is my daughter too." His words were sickly sweet. Haruo was tall, nearing 6'4'', and muscular. His dark blonde, poker straight hair hung in his face, a set of deep gray eyes shining from behind the hair curtain. A dark blue suit stretched over his muscled frame, his tie a deep gold to show his high standing within the ranks of the Agents.

"Of course, Haruo. How could I ever forget, since she looks just like you." Umeko's voice was cold.

"You fell in love with that rebel bitch, didn't you?" Haruo was smirking. It was that smirk that had attracted Umeko to him in the first place. One night stand later, and they now had a permanent connection between them.

"Fuck you, Haruo. It's done."

"To me, yes. To you...it never will be." His smirk grew wider.

"Get out of my house, and stay away from my daughter." She moved to push past him, but he held up his hand, stopping her.

"Fine. A deal is a deal. And thank you for cutting off the serpents head. So odd...how something so young can deal so much damage." He chuckled softly, and left Umeko alone, the door snapping shut behind him. The woman sank to the floor and leaned against the wall, crying softly into her hands. The one person she had allowed herself to fall for, was dead.

**2084**

"Jurou, has this contraption been tested?" A woman asked, her voice being husky. She wore rough leather boots which were covered by blue jeans that were littered with holes, a dark blue flannel shirt and a rugged looking leather jacket. Her gray eyes shone against her sun-darkened face, her dark blonde hair hanging to her shoulders in an unkept mass. The man she spoke to looked up, he being several years younger than her 28 years, being around 22, his features seeming to be chiseled from marble at how pale he was. He had dark auburn hair with copper highlights and bright green eyes. He stood in front of a run down computer, the screen so cracked it was a wonder it still worked. A black keyboard consisting of strange symbols, several keys missing. A huge machine, lined with blue neon lights that blinked as he typed on the computer, a door sliding open to reveal an internal structure of silver metal with green blinking lights.

"Haruka... I went through it just last week to seek guidance from the elder Pheonixes. You know, the ones that started this."

"Uh huh... and you couldn't have went on this rescue mission then?" She rolled her eyes as he stood up, being several inches taller than she.

"You know that Akihiko says that this is your mission. He's always rambling something about how this is your destiny, and that you're the only one who can do it. But, you know how he gets, hm?" He gave her a smile and then turned back to the machine, typing in a date. "I find it amazing that she is considered the only person who can defeat the Fox, yet she died so early in their reign."

"As you said, Akihiko is the man in charge. What's my cover story?"

"Um...well...you're on your own there. I don't have one planned out for you. All I can say to you...is be careful. You have to save this woman, but you have to be careful just how much you alter the time line." He stepped back. "It's all set. Got your things?"

"Yes, dad. I have my things." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, picking up a backpack. He, once again, rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Okay. Be careful, and remember what I said about the time line. I don't agree with this, but...try not to alter time too too much, alright?"

"I got it! Save the day, don't fuck up time." She stepped into the machine with her backpack. "How do I get back?"

"You will have to wait a month."

"A month?"

"I am putting you almost three weeks ahead of when we think The One was killed. It gives you time to earn her trust so you can be near her when it happens. A week after you save her, a portal will open and you can come back."

"Fine. How then I will come back and she'll be here and the world will be well? Right?"

"That's what Akihiko is saying..."

"She was 16 years old! How was she such an important piece?"

"Akihiko won't tell me."

"Why wouldn't he." She sighed. "Well...beam me up Scotty." She laughed softly, and gave him a two fingered salute. "See you in a month."

"See you, Haruka. Be safe!" And then he pushed the button.


	2. Chapter 2

**2064**

Haruka landed with a dull thud, the time portal having opened right above a dumpster back some dark alley. She pulled herself out of the dumpster, glancing to her shoulder and picked off a rotten banana peel from her jacket.

"That boy needs to learn how to navigate a little better. A dumpster? Seriously?" She quickly checked the chamber of her M1911 pistol before tucking it into the holster that hugged her ribs, a large hunting knife strapped to her thigh. She adjusted her leather jacket to better conceal the bulge of the large pistol of merged into the stream of people that were walking down the sidewalk. She checked the small note Akihiko had given her which held directions to the Phoenix groups location in this time. The blonde kept her eyes on the street signs, thanking whatever was above that the fashion hadn't changed much in those twenty years she had jumped backwards, and she kept her head down, pulling the hood of her jacket up. A gruff voice caused her to look up.

"Where are you headed?" She looked at the man, and had to actually look up. He was nearly six inches taller than she was, his blonde hair trimmed neatly to his jawline. His deep grey eyes scanned every inch of her, and she did nothing to hide the astonishment at how greatly he resembled her.

"Home, sir. Is that a problem?" She kept her senses open as he circled her, the lamplight reflecting from his hair and golden tie. A Cougar, one of the highest ranks you could achieve if you were in the Agents. She suppressed a shudder as he leaned closer to her, the man not blinking.

"No. I suppose not. Be home before curfew." He kept his eyes on her, snow beginning to fall around them. She could tell in just the way he continued to gaze at her, that he noticed the resemblance as well. And he didn't have an answer for it. He took one last glance at her grey eyes before turning to seemingly vanish into the crowd. She let out a sigh, and continued on her way.

-0-

Her knock echoed along the stone walls of the forgotten subway system, the door in front of her made of rusted steel. She heard someone cough from behind the door, a small slat that had been welded as a type of peep hole for the people inside. The man looked around 30, both of his eyes blackened, and his front teeth knocked out. His nose was at an odd angle, as if it had broken very recently.

"Business."

"I've come to see Akihiko." She gauged his reaction, inwardly smirking as she saw his face drain of color.

"I've never seen you before. How do you know of Akihiko? And how do I know you're not an Agent in resistance clothing?"

"The Phoenix is burning." She felt a tingle of warmth spread to her toes at those words. The man eyed her once more and undid the door, allowing her to step inside. "Thank you."

"I don't know who you are...but you knew the phrase. If you betray us... I will kill you myself. Clear?"

"Crystal. Mr...?"

"Don't get chummy with me, girl. I don't trust people who saunter in here, because you're type will saunter back out as soon as the trouble begins. So go ask to see Akihiko, and get out." He moved back to his grubby little chair. She paused, hoping he would point her in the right direction, but when he put his headphones back on, she knew their conversation was finished.

The underground hide-away was dingy and dimly lit, with the stone walls appearing to be stained green. Haruka weaved her way through the tunnels to a large central chamber where at least a hundred people were, some hunkered around tables with maps, others talking amongst themselves. She stepped over to a table where three people sat, all immersed in their conversation. The blonde paused, taking them all in.

The first was a male who was nearly her age, if not older. His black hair was shaggy and he had an unkept beard. His eyes were a deep brown, almost black, and were sunk back in his head, the bags under his eyes revealing just how tired he was. His shirt was wrinkled and in need of a wash, the leather vest he wore having two holsters built into it, his pistols missing. Akihiko was not the man she had expected, but he was still himself. She was expecting him as he was twenty years in the future: stiff and graying. This man, however, seemed to be much easier to get along with, and would actually listen to reason. Before she made her presence known, however, she turned her attention to the other two that occupied his attentions.

To his right sat another man, this one having hair that was almost white with skin that appeared to have never seen the sun. His eyes were a very pale gray, making him seem almost alien like. Haruka felt herself shiver at his appearance, his eyes seeming to stare right through whomever he looked at.

And then, there was her. The blonde felt herself blush as she saw the beautiful woman, wondering what a woman like her was doing one step above Hell. She was young, at least ten years younger than Haruka, her long aqua hair tied back in loose ponytail. Her sapphire eyes were bright, yet held the horrors that the Fox party had brought to the world in their depths. She turned, as if she could sense Haruka watching them, her lips curling into a smile.

"Akihiko...can this wait... We have a guest." She smiled at Haruka once again, motioning for the blonde to come forward. Young Akihiko frowned and took a breath, but was silent. "And you are?"

"My name is Haruka. I came to see Akihiko." She smiled back to the nameless woman, wanting to continue to speak with her, but knowing full well that her mission was crucial. She shouldn't get attached to anyone here, not even Akihiko.

"Haruka, hm? Odd." She spoke to her again, giving Akihiko time to put away his folder and to slip on his glasses. The blonde raised a brow, her eyes scanning over the young woman.

"Why is that odd?"

"It's just...I'd never heard the name Haruka until a few months ago. My girlfriends daughter's name is Haruka... Just...odd." She smiled again. Haruka felt her heart jump into her throat. The angel in front of her was taken, but why wouldn't she be?

"You are here to see me, girl?" Akihiko spoke up, moving to stand between Haruka and the young woman she had been speaking to.

"Oh...yes. This will explain everything, I am sure." She fished a sealed envelope out of her pocket, a letter from the future Akihiko to the current Akihiko, and handed it to him. He snatched it from her fingers and opened it, scanning it quickly. His face paled, and he glanced up to her, silent for a moment. He refolded the envelope, and tucked it into his folder.

"Follow me. Michiru, Yutaka... we will discuss the plan later. I must speak with Miss Haruka regarding this letter." He turned without another word and began to walk, rather quickly, across the room. Haruka gave one last smile to Michiru and followed him. Akihiko's office was very similar as to the office he still occupied, minus some of the maps the older Akihiko had acquired. The desk was large and covered in papers, an ancient laptop computer in the center. He snapped the door shut behind her, and shut the blinds before moving to stand by his desk.

"Who wants Michiru dead, and how can I help save her?"

_A/N: I want to apologize for my incredibly late updates on all my other stories. I currently have good internet (visiting my love's family, because where we live, we barely have internet) and I felt like writing. I hope everyone is finding this story satisfactory. I will try to update regularly. This story won't be super long, perhaps ten chapters. I hope you all had a lovely holiday, and thank you for being so patient with me during my time of absence. Please leave a review, as it is the fuel for my creative fires (and I am running low on that. -_-)_

_(I did get two messages during my hiatus. One from tenou and kaiou (which I never did reply to, dammit!) and one from imjce. I wanted to apologize to both of them, now for taking so long._


	3. Chapter 3

**2064**

"Well? You tell me what you know, girl." He was pacing his office, the blinds still shut tight. He had offered a cup of coffee to Haruka, his own sitting untouched beside his laptop.

"I told you everything I know, Akihiko. And I mean everything. I don't know who kills her or even when. We do know, or...you know that it is within the next three weeks." She sat down in the stiff, straight backed chair he had in his office for guests, sipping her coffee (which he had put far too much sugar into), her eyes following him around the room.

"Oh that's right... I'm in charge in the future. Great. Wonderful. And the Resistance is losing, of course. Of course it is, how could it not be without her?" He had begun to talk to himself, the realization that his future self had sent someone to meddle with the timeline not sitting well with him.

"What I don't...understand...is why is a 16 year old girl so important to the resistance? Why is she so necessary that I was sent back in time to save her?" Her gray eyes followed him. He turned to her, gripping the edge of his desk as if he was pondering how to explain.

"I...never explained this to you? At all?"

"Apparently not." She laughed softly at his dumbfounded expression.

"Michiru... is very special. Michiru is very perceptive, she can see visions...glimpses of what is to come. She can...it's almost as if she can see a person's true motives in that first meeting. Besides her gifts...she's incredibly brave and very noble. She's priceless." He pushed himself away from the desk, beginning to pace again.

"Got a thing for her, Akihiko? I know I've never heard the mature you speak of a woman in such a way." The blonde grinned at him, which earned her a scowl.

"No. She's my daughter."

-0-

_ She was 8, running through the halls of her mothers apartment building. She was met with the yells of her baby sitter, but she continued to run away, hearing her mothers voice from near the stairs. Her mother smiled at her, her eyes a bright green against the black and white that everything else was in. She laughed as she gave her a hug, a flash of aqua catching her eye. She turned, met with a bright yellow toy car. The voice that she heard was young and filled with life and hope._

_ "Your mommy said you like Ferrari's. I hope you like it." The voice caused her to smile, and she went to look up, a scream filling her ears. _

Haruka woke with a start as she heard the scream coming from the hallway, and she jumped out of her cot, pulling on her leather jacket, and her boots. The source of the scream, she found, was Michiru. Akihiko was holding her close, calming her down. The blonde looked to the young woman, who's eyes were wide and red, tears sliding down her cheeks. She wore a gray tank top and a pair of old gym shorts.

"Michiru, what did you see? Tell us..." Akihiko's voice was soft and warm. He cared, Haruka noticed, first and foremost on getting her calmed down enough to talk to him. She finally stopped crying, her breath still coming in rapid gasps.

"I need air...I have to get some air... " She pulled away from him, moving towards the door. Akihiko made a motion as if he was going to stop her, then he paused, turning to the blonde.

"Michiru...if you're going to go outside...at least take Haruka with you. It'll make me feel better."

"Akihiko...I'll be fine. I do not need a babysitter." She sniffled once more, not turning around. She hugged her slender arms as she stepped into the chilly tunnel, shutting the door behind her.

"Akihiko...she doesn't want to be bothered..." Haruka began, the man holding up a hand to stop her from speaking again.

"No." He lowered his voice as the crowd began to disperse, the excitement gone.

"What do you mean by no?"

"You don't know when she's murdered...I want you with her all the time..." He murmured to her, a few stragglers watching the pair.

"I...Fine."

"I sent you for a reason. I just haven't figured out why I sent you. I guess I'm not wise enough yet."

"It's the lack of gray hair." She smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Get out there."

"Yes sir, yes sir." She turned away from him, heading for the back door that Michiru had just vanished out of. The tunnel air was still stale, but not as smothering as the Phoenix headquarters. Michiru was sitting against the wall, her knees against her chest, and shivering. Haruka moved to her, sliding her leather jacket over her shoulders, wearing a black hooded sweatshirt under that. Michiru began to shrug the jacket off, the blonde putting a hand on her knee.

"Don't. It's cold. Just humor me, please."

"I don't need a babysitter. Akihiko is just being paranoid." She turned her face away, her eyes still puffy and red.

"He...mentioned you were his daughter...why don't you call him dad." It was a simple question, but the blonde couldn't help but feel like she was prying. Michiru must have thought so to, because she was silent for a few moments before answering.

"I didn't know him until last summer. When the Fox party closed down the schools and began to reorganize the government. My mom was a teacher, and was killed in the riots. Dad...well...my step-dad...he signed on to be an Agent right after. I ran away to find the resistance...and I found Akihiko. He knew exactly who I was. Apparently, mom had been sending him pictures of me to update him since I was born. But he's still not my dad."

"But...your dad is an Agent now. I'd be happy to have found a man like Akihiko." Haruka watched Michirus face not change expressions as she spoke once again.

"But...Akihiko was never there. Do I agree with Dad's decision? No. But I also can't forget him for it. He raised me from the time I was two years old. One mistake doesn't change that. What about you? What's your story?"

"Oh..typical. Mom dies, didn't know the dad. Boring stuff." She tried to lighten the mood.

"Maybe you'll tell me more someday. I'd like to hear the unabridged version." She flashed Haruka a smile, her eyes still guarded but she attempted to lighten the mood. The blonde watched her, unable to believe this 16-year-old beauty was interested in her life.

"Maybe...it's boring though." She returned her smile. "But deal... someday I'll tell you the full story."

"Deal. I...I'm gonna go back in...you coming?" She pulled off Haruka's jacket and handed it to her as she stood up, obviously feeling much better.

"Nah...I'll be in in a few minutes." She took the jacket, sitting it on her lap.

"Well...thank you. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah...I'll be here. Good night." She smiled as Michiru vanished back inside of the Phoenix stronghold. With another smile, softer than the first, the blonde pulled out a battered leather journal from a pocket in her jacket, and began to write.

_A/N: Very boring filler chapter. Some new information. But the plot moved forward a little. I mean...Haruka has been assigned as Michiru's bodyguard, right? Right? Right! _

_Remember: a review is like gas in the creative tank!_


End file.
